Oko proroka/V
Kiedy się obudziłem, już dzień się robił, a równo z poranną zorzą i w mojej biednej głowie świtać zaczęło, i teraz mi jasno było, com narobił i na jakie nieszczęście samego siebie przywiodłem. Zmówiłem pacierz z uciśnionym sercem i jąłem rozmyśliwać nad dolą swoją opłakaną, a czym więcej myślałem, tym większa trwoga mnie brała, co ja pocznę teraz i na jaki koniec mi przyjdzie? — Obaczże się, nieboże — tak sobie powiadałem w myślach — jako teraz wisisz i co ciebie czeka? Zabiłeś Kajdasza; widziano cię, jak wykopałeś skarb Semena. Semen zabił Żyda, tyś zabił hajduka; obaście złoczyńcy, obaście mordercy, a co rzecz gorsza, obaście wspolnicy i ratownictwa, i zabójstwa, bo każde dziecko w Podtorzu wie, żeście byli przyjaciele. Semena już wywołano i poszły za nim listy i do grodów, i do miast, i do żołnierskich stacyj; pójdą teraz listy i za tobą wszędy, a co będzie, jak cię złapią, a pewno złapią, bo gdzie ty ucieczesz, świata i ludzi niewiadom? Do ciemnego lochu najpierw cię rzucą, potem na męki cię wezmą, a na końcu albo powieszą, albo kat mieczem głowę ci zetnie, a może cię i poćwiartują w Samborze na rynku, tak jak mi to opowiadał ojciec o onym siewcu felsztyńskim, co kościół okradł i organistę zabił, kiedy go ten pojmać chciał. A dokądże teraz pójdziesz i gdzie głowę skłonisz? Do Podborza nie wrócisz ani do matki, ani na robotę do Soli nie pojedziesz, boś już rozgadać kazał Matysowi, żeby cię tam szukano, i wiedzą już o tym wszyscy. Sroga mnie rozpacz ogarniała, gdym tak wszystko rozważał, a już najbardziej, kiedym pomyślał o matce i jako jej serce pękać będzie od żałości, żem się w złodzieja i mordercę obrócił i żem już dla niej umarł, bo choć mnie nie złapią i nie stracą, to i tak mnie przecie nie obaczy. Czy to nie lepiej, abym się sam obwiesił w lesie na pierwszej suchej gałęzi? Ale po dobrej chwili, kiedym się tego strachu i tych trapiących myśli dobrze najadł, że mi się od nich aż serce wywracało, dał mi Bóg znowu i jakąkolwiek pociechę, bo tak to już jest po staremu w człowieku, że znajdzie w sobie samym i truciznę, i lek na nią, i z swojej własnej duszy, jakby z jednej i tej samej krynicy, i gorzkości, i słodkości się napije, a skąd szła trwoga, stąd naraz i odwaga rośnie. Albom ja naprawdę taki złoczyńca? Albom ja co z niecnotliwej pobudki uczynił, z chciwości, z okrutnego serca? Jeżelim zabił Kajdasza, tom go ja przecie zabić nie chciał, jeno siebie obronić, bo kto wie czyby mnie na śmierć nie był skatował zły ten człowiek i co by mnie było czekało — a i tak jeszcze nie całkiem o własną skórę mi szło, ale także o ten sekret Semenowy, o tę tajemną rzecz zakopaną, na którą mu wierność przysiągłem. Tom ja może teraz przed ludźmi złoczyńca, ale przed własnym sumieniem to nie, Bóg widzi. I gdybym teraz przed matką stanął, mógłbym jej w oczy śmiało spojrzeć i za złoczyńcę by mnie pewno nie miała. Kiedy mi tak nieco serca przyrosło, już mi się i głusza leśna taką straszną nie zdała, i jutro nie takie czarne, chociaż to rzecz pewna była, że mnie los rzucił w świat jak kamień z procy i że czułem jako lecę, a nie wiem, gdzie spadnę. Teraz trzeba było myśleć o najbliższych kłopotach: jak się z tego lasu bezpieczno wydobyć, w którą stronę iść, kędy ludzi szukać i chleba. A co z wykopanym mieszkiem zrobić? Wyjąłem go z zanadrza — rzecz mała, leciuchna, a owo gniecie mi głowę, jakby za cały łaszt ważyła. Nie miałem dotąd czasu obaczyć dobrze, co to jest, teraz dopiero przyglądnę się temu. Patrzę: mieszek mały z miękkiej skóry, co ją leszem zowią, jedwabnym sznurkiem czerwonym okręcony, a w tym mieszku coś twardego, krągłego, jakby jaje. Myślę jakiś czas: rozwiązać mieszek czy nie — i nie wiem, czy mi to wolno i czy nie złamię przysięgi. Ale przecie nie dla ciekawości to uczynię, jeno ostrożność sama każe, abym wiedział, jako to chować, jako nosić, aby nie stłuc, jeśli to kruche, nie popsować, jeśli wątłe. Z nieśmiałością rozwiążę sznurek, prawie że ze strachem, jakoby tam żmija żywa siedziała; popatrzę, a w mieszku wyraźnie czarne jaje! Biorę do ręki, widzę, że z żelaza, ale nie takie ciężkie, jakby być musiało, gdyby było lane i całe miąższe. Śledzę tedy bliżej i widzę, że z jednej strony tego żelaznego jaja są zawiaski, a z drugiej maleńki zameczek, bardzo snadź misterny, bo oczko w nim do klucza takie małe, jak ziarenko pszenicy. Miarkuję tedy, że to żelazne jaje jest jeno olsterkiem, czyli puszką zamkniętą, która mieści coś w sobie, co zostanie dla mnie tajemnicą, bo kluczyka w mieszku nie było. Jam był rad z tego, bo ciekawość ludzka, a dopieroż kiedy młoda, zawsze gotowa wieść w pokuszenie i co wiedzieć, czy znalazłszy kluczyk, nie byłbym otworzył tego olsterka, a przez to może nabawił się niepokoju i wyrzutu sumienia, żem złamał przysięgę, bo kiedy Semen nie chciał mi powiedzieć, co za rzecz jest, którą zakopał, to snadź nie chciał, aby je kiedykolwiek oko moje oglądało. Niechże sobie to skryte licho siedzi, gdzie je zamkniono; dość dla mnie wiedzieć, że to czarne jaje ani się stłucze, ani popsowa i nosić je mogę w kieszeni, jako chcę. Ale przecież, choć takie małe i lekkie i do schowania łacne, za cetnar mi ważyło to czarne olsterko, żem z nim niepewien był samego siebie ani wolności mojej i zdrowia, bo jak tego nie zgubić, jak się nie zdradzić, jak się opowiedzieć, kiedy mnie gdzie trząść będą, chudego pachołka, a oto cale nietrudno, bo biednemu napaści i złej przygody długo nie szukać. Jakoż było mi z tym jak z kradzionym złotem albo ze złym sumieniem, a tak na mnie niewinnym jakby na złodzieju bezustawnie czapka gorzała. Ruszyłem w drogę tą ciemną, głuchą puszczą, bo trzeba wiedzieć, że w owym czasie lasy, jak się poczynały od Sambora, tak się ciągnęły całymi milami w różne strony, jako się już raz przedtem rzekło, i jeszcze ich było nie naruszono, jako to później czasu żywota mego się stało, że panowie srodze rąbać, trzebić a palić lasy poczęli, to na klepki, to na wanczosy, to na maszty okrętowe, ta na popioły i potaż, aby to spławiać na handel Niemcom, tak że można było powiedzieć, iż całe lasy z polskiej ziemi spłynęły Wisłą ku Gdańskowi. Tyle mnie Kozak Semen nauczył, żem przebierając się przez las nie gubił się i nie kołował, jak to się zdarza niebacznemu, że w takim borze błąka się tam i sam, wracając, skąd iść zaczął, ale szedłem zawsze statecznie w jednym kierunku ku wschodowi, choć wiedzieć nie mogłem, gdzie mnie ta droga zawiedzie. Tak cały niemal Boży dzień szedłem, nie odpoczywając jak tylko krótko i z rzadka, bom się chciał jako najrychlej oddalić od tego przeklętego miejsca, gdziem Kajdasza zabił, a byłem wtenczas pewien, żem go wierutnie zabił. Obdarłem i obszarpałem sobie odzież, pokaleczyłem bose nogi, ale nie bacząc ani na głód, ani na ból, ani na srogie umęczenie, przebierałem się coraz dalej, nie widząc temu końca, bo już pewnie dobrze było z południa, a ani się las przede mną nie prześwietlał, ani też śladu w nim ludzkiego nie spotkałem. Już z głodu i znużenia przymierałem i rozpacz mnie brała, że mi tu chyba marnie zginąć przyjdzie, kiedy owo słyszę naraz jakby głosy ludzkie niedaleko przed sobą. Pierwsza moja myśl była, że to może zbójcy, o jakich od dziecka nasłuchałem się najrozmaitszych strasznych baśni, jako po lasach koczują i łupy zrabowane między sobą dzielą, a zawsze ich bywa dwunastu, a herszt trzynasty. Ostrożnie i pomału idę dalej i spoza drzew widzę niedużą polankę leśną, a na niej gromadkę ludzi, a wszyscy z miejska ubrani i żaden z nich na zbója nie wygląda, Całą noc i cały dzień blisko samotny spędziłem w dzikości leśnej, tedy rad byłem, że widzę twarze ludzkie, ale nieśmiałość mnie brała, że to miastowi, a nie wiejscy, bom ja z miastowymi jeszcze nie bywał. Wychodzę na polankę i zdejmując czapczynę, grzecznie mówię: — Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! Snadź nikt nie zasłyszał mnie z dala i nikt się z tej strony, od samej gąszczy, gościa nie spodziewał, bo się wszyscy aż poderwali z ziemi; jakby nastraszeni, i nikt mi nawet nie odpowiedział na to pozdrowienie chrześcijańskie. Zdało mi się, że nie mam co robić między nimi, biedny prostak, i już nawet nie patrząc na nich, chcę ich minąć i iść dalej w las, kiedy słyszę, jak jeden z nich woła: — Hejże, hola, panie arkuariusz!... Nie słyszałem nigdy tego słowa, nie rzekę tedy nic, a idę dalej. — Hejże, a kędy to? — woła na mnie ten sam głos — od Tatarów czy na Tatary? Oglądam się, a ten, co to mówi, to, widzę, chłopak mniejszy ode mnie, może ma lat czternaście, ubrany z miejska, ale w wytartym i połatanym nieco giermaczku, w czapce pilśniowej z junacka brożkiem na ucho zasadzonej i z kogucim piórem na niej. Twarz ma szczerą i przyjemną, oczy ciekawe, śmieje się do mnie i drwiąco patrzy na mój łuk, sterczący od ramienia. — Anim Tatar, ani arkuariusz żaden — mówię temu wyrostkowi, bo mi już markotno było, że sobie ze mnie śmieszki chce stroić. — Arcuarius albo łucznik — rzecze ten wyrostek — «Gre, gre, gre, Gregory, idźże chłopie do szkoły», kiedy nie umiesz po łacinie. Ja miarkuję, że to frant i rady mu gębą nie dam, bo mnie głodnemu i zmęczonemu raczej do płaczu było niż do żartów, więc chcę mu ujść z drogi, a widząc dopiero teraz, że z jednej strony przez drzewa światło już dobrze bije i że tędy pewnie blisko w czyste pole się dostać, ku tej to stronie raźno się biorę. — Stójże, człowieku! — woła znowu ów wyrostek z kogucim piórem przy czapce i skoczywszy z miejsca; chwyta mnie za ramię. — Na Boga żywego, czy ty się chcesz dostać w tatarskie łyka? Pilno ci w Dzikie Pola, do Krymu? Za tym chłopcem ruszyli się i ci wszyscy, co byli na polanie, i wołają: — Nie rusz się, zostań! Licho cię bierz samego, ale jak z lasu łeb wystawisz, to drogę im do nas ukażesz, bierz ciebie kat! Tak na mnie wrzeszczą, a wszyscy naraz, że ani zrozumieć, czego chcą, aż ów wyrostek do nich: — Ukażecie wy to lepiej krzykiem swoim aniżeli on! Taki czynicie wrzask, że ano dziw by był, żeby Tatarowie tego nie słyszeli, chociażby już u siebie doma na Perekopie byli! Zaraz się cicho zrobiło, żeby mak siał, a osobliwie jeden, co tak strasznie i mężnie patrzył, że owo przysiąc by, iż Tatary żywe jakby orzechy zębyma gryźć będzie, człek z dużymi wąsiskami, szpiczastą brodą i przy zardzewiałej szabli u boku, osobliwie ten jeden jak chusta pobladł i siadł pokornie na murawę, trzęsąc się ze strachu. — Żeby my to wszyscy na wojnach bywali — rzecze teraz ów bystry chłopak z kogucim piórem, a oczy jeno mu się śmieją — jako owo pan Grygier, i taki miecz na karkach pogan i nieprzyjaciół Korony Polskiej srodze poszczerbiony przy boku mieli, tobym ja był cale spokojny; moglibyście krzyczeć, jako chcecie. A co, panie Grygier, wy się pewno Tatarów nie boicie? — Ja bym się miał bać? — zawoła teraz ten człek ze szpiczastą brodą i nadyma się, i wąsy kręci, i znowu straszno dokoła patrzy, że mu się jeno oczy przewracają, a przy tym chrapie jak lew. Albo mnie to nowina Tatary! Chrrry! Niechaj się jeno który pokaże! Chrrry!! — i to mówiąc uderzył po szabli. — Kto by to rzekł — prawi dalej ów ciekawy wyrostek, który mi się coraz bardziej podobał — że ten rycerski człek, pan Grygier, do krawieckiego cechu należy! Taka hetmańska dusza, a owo igłą zabawiać się musi i nożycami! Panie Grygier, a na chocimskiej ile Turków zabiliście? — Kat by ich tam rachował, chrry! — rzecze pan Grygier ze srogim spojrzeniem — ale gdyby każdy z tych, co tam byli, tak samo sobie poczynał, jak ja, do jednej łapy bylibyśmy to pogaństwo wysiekli! Chrry! Wyrostek z kogucim piórkiem mrugnął na mnie, a że to w młodości swawolnik swawolnika zawsze snadno odgadnie i do psoty jest skory, tedy ja zrywam się z siedzenia i udając przestrach, mówię: — A co tam za nami rucha się między drzewy! Ledwiem to powiedział, a tu pan Grygier aż się w małą kupkę cały zapadł, od razu z rycerza baba; trzęsie się i oczyma miłosierdzia prosi. Zaczęli się wszyscy śmiać, a było na polanie jeszcze dwóch mularczyków i jeden rzemieślniczek grzeczny, który u złotników rabiał, a teraz do Lwowa za robotą szedł. Pan Grygier znowu nasrożył oczy i wąsy po husarsku, potrząsł swoją szabliną i patrząc na mnie z okrutnym marsem, mówi: — Temu pachołkowi zawadzają uszy, chrrry! już ja widzę, że mu zawadzają; wrychle ja mu je poobcinam, chrrry! Kiedyś po staremu tchórz i masz duszę na ramieniu od samego szelestu liści... — To nie strasz takich rycerzy, jak pan Grygier — skończy za niego ów wesoły chłopak. — Panie majster, chrry! co wam tak dzwoniło przed chwilą, czy wasze nożyce, czy zęby? Zaczął ja teraz być śmielszy i pytam tego ciekawego wyrostka, a jak się potem dowiedziałem, nazywał się Urbanek, czemu tu siedzą i skąd o Tatarach mówić im przyszło. Powiada mi tedy, że się nagle pojawili koło Lwowa Tatarowie na kilka mil dokoła, sioła popalili, siła krwi przelali, łupów moc nabrali, a co najżałośniejsza, pewno jakich kilka tysięcy ludu na łykach w niewolę pognali. Już się ich orda nawróciła, ale jeszcze w małych gromadkach się uwijają i szarpią jeszcze, co się da, jako diabeł na wylocie. — Ja dla powietrza ze Lwowa wyjechałem z panem Heliaszem, który u pana Spytka jest pierwszym sprawcą, i byliśmy razem stąd niedaleko na wsi. We Lwowie czarna śmierć ludzi codziennie setkami zmiatała; szczególna łaska boska, kto tam w czasie tego morowego powietrza przebywał a żyw został. Powiadają, że 10 000 ludzi wymarło. A u was powietrza nie było? Było i w naszych stronach powietrze, ale tylko w Samborze i po mieścinach między Żydami; na naszą wieś Bóg łaskaw był; tak nas minęła ta straszliwa klęska, jak czarna chmura gradowa, co jednych tylko postraszy, a na drugich za to z grzmotami się wysypie. Tak też powiadam Urbankowi, a on prawi dalej: — Dziś rano wyjechaliśmy do Lwowa, bo już tam powietrze ustąpiło, a jechało nas trzech: ja, pan Grygier Niewczas i ten złotniczek Lorenc, co tu z nami siedzi, a po drodze spotkaliśmy obu mularczyków. Pan Heliasz, który mnie z dobrej łaski wziął był z sobą ze Lwowa, a tak pewno od śmierci wybawił, miał zaraz po nas wyjechać drugim wozem. Jedziemy boczną drożyną, strasznie wyboistą, i już niedaleko było do lwowskiego gościńca, kiedy owo pędzi na koniu jakiś dworski służebnik, jakby go sama śmierć goniła, i mija nas wołając: «Uciekajcie, ludzie! Tatarzy idą!» Na to chłop, co nas wiózł, zeskoczy z wozu, odprzęgnie konie, dosiędzie jednego i uciecze, co tylko szkapa wyskoczy, za onym dworskim, zostawiając wóz w polu i nas na nim. Pan Grygier Niewczas, co ze sławnym Albertusem wart wojować i na chocimskiej potrzebie był, że jest mężnego serca i rycerskich rzeczy świadom, zaraz do lasu ukazał drogę, a my za nim. I teraz tak tu siedzimy. A tak pan Grygier uratował nam życie, bo on to umie doskonale ratować życie, jako i pod Chocimem cudownie je samemu sobie uratował, bacząc pilnie na to: ...aby tak byt śmiały, Jakoby się z wojny zawsze wrócił cały. — A czy nie tak było, panie Grygier? — dodał Urbanek i popatrzył na pana Grygiera z wesołym przekwintem. — A może Tatarów cale nie masz — rzekę ja na to — może to jeno strachy? Pójdę ja z lasu i obaczę. Jam Tatarów dotąd nie widział, choć od maleńkiego dziecka nasłuchałem się o tej straszliwej chłoście Bożej, która nieledwie rok w rok nawiedzała ruskie krainy, że ziemia aż krwią i łzami ociekała, a lament ludzki szedł lasami i polami i z czerwoną łuną wsi i dworów gorejących wzbijał się ku niebu. Przed trzema laty, zaraz po owej żałośnej klęsce pod Cecorą, gdzie to sławnej pamięci pan hetman Żółkiewski poległ, Tatarzy wielkim zagonem najechali polskie ziemie, a wtedy wpadli i w nasze okolice samborskie, bo aże w Kulczycach byli. Ojciec mój, który, jako sie rzekło przedtem, dużo świata widział i dużo słyszał, pewnie więcej niż niejeden ksiądz lub szlachcic, chociaż był nieuczony, opowiadał wiele o Tatarach, o tych tysiącach biednego chrześcijańskiego narodu, które oni łykami spętane gonili z Polski aż do Krymu, a stamtąd je jako podłe bydło sprzedawali w niewolę Turkom poganom, a sam też furmaniąc do turskiej ziemi, spotykał czasem zabranych biedaków i niekiedy nawet krewnym o nich wiadomość przywoził. Mój wujaszek, nieboszczyk kantor Walenty, sam też śpiewał i mnie nauczył śpiewać żałośną pieśń o Tatarach, którą ja dotąd dobrze pamiętam: :Serce się kraje patrząc na płacz srogi, :Bo wszędy pustki, popiół i pożogi, :Tak ciała leżą; strumieniem krew płynie :W pastel krainie. :Córeczkom miłym przy rodzicach smutnych, :Ledwie stanęły w ich oczach okrutnych, :Nie przepuścili ani ich wstydowi, :Ani stanowi. :Drugie w dalekie zaprzedane kraje, :Opłakiwując pogańskie zwyczaje, :Psom bisurmańskim ścielą brzydkie łoże, :Pożal się Boże! :Synowie mili także lamentują, :Ojca ni matki, ni przyjaciół czują, :W niewolę wzięci na ciężką robotę, :Wieczną sromotę! :Czy nie żal gorzki, kiedy dziatki małe :Na rzeź prowadzą psie ręce zuchwałe? :Matki nieszczęsne, gdy na to patrzają, :Wpół umierają. Ale dopiero Kozak Semen na rozum i po prawdzie obznajomił mnie z tymi Tatary, o których ja tylko jak o strachach z bajki zawsze truchlejąc myślałem. Bo on ich znał, z nimi bywał, z nimi wojował i nic się ich nie bał, i siła ich z ojcem swoim pozabijał. Powiadał, że to lud tylko takim straszny, co mu odporu nie dadzą w czas a mężnie, i że tylko w czystym polu, to nacierając, to uciekając, wielką hurmą przewagę biorą, bo jak szarańcza opadają czterema wiatrami od razu, ale byle się kupą, choćby małą, ale zwartą, przeciw nim stawić, już pierzchają, a byle zameczek jaki mizerny, byle zasiek, byle chruściany zapłotek, a za nim chłop z rusznicą, to Tatar już umyka, że bywało garść Kozaków spoza wałów i wozów, tysiące Tatarów napędzi i do syta się ich nabije. Tak mi tedy znajomi byli ci pogańcy z żywej opowieści, że prawiem był rad temu, aby się gdzie za lasem pokazali, i mówię znowuż: — Wynijdę ja z lasu, a obaczę, co tam na polu. Chcieli mnie zatrzymać ci mularczykowie wraz z panem Grygierem, alem ich upewnił, że spoza drzew łba nie wychylę i Tatar mnie nie obaczy, a zawsze lepiej, żeby mieli pewność i uspokojenie, bo owo może podaremnie się strachają, a nie ma czego. Tedy mi dano pójść. Do brzegu lasu było niedaleko; już widać czyste pole głęboko i szeroko. Chowam się za krzakiem i patrzę, a tu przez pola, nie bardzo daleko od lasu, sadzi gromadka jeźdźców. Jeszcze dzień był dobry, słońce jeszcze się chować nie zaczynało; dobrze ich widzieć było można. Na cale niepoczesnych szkapach, które miały bardzo bujne, a takie długie grzywy i ogony, że prawie do samej ziemi sięgały, siedziały dzikie ludziska niby bestie z czarnymi twarzami, brodate, w czapkach baranich i takichże kożuchach, ale wywróconych kudłami na wierzch, tak że każdy z nich wyglądał jako niedźwiedź. Ten i ów miał spisę, a u każdego był długi łuk na plecach. Jechali ostrym kłusem, mocno pochyleni na koniach, prawie że w kabłąk, bo na zbyt krótkich strzemionach, tak że im kolana sterczały, jak kiedy kto na bardzo niskim stołku siedzi: — Tatary! — rzekę z cicha sam do siebie i nie mogę oderwać oczu od nich, tak mi się napatrzeć chciało tego, o czym się nasłuchałem takich straszliwych opowieści. Wracam dopiero po chwili na polankę i rzekę: — Mości panowie, na polu Tatary! Widziałem ich jaki dziesiątek! Ledwiem to powiedział, a pan Grygier od razu buch! do lasu jak zając i jakby utonął w chaszczach bez śladu, Urbanek zaś patrzy na mnie, czy nie żartuję tylko, ale wnet widzi, że mi cale nie żarty w głowie. Wszyscy pobledli i pomilkli bardzo potrwożeni, a ja mówię: — Pójdę ja znowu na czaty, czy jeszcze ich widać i czy ich więcej nie nadciąga. A wy tu zostańcie, aż wam powiem, co zobaczę. — A to i ja pójdę — mówi pierwszy Urbanek, któremu już przeminęła była pierwsza trwoga. — I my także — mówią mularczykowie i złotniczek nabierając odwagi, a już wszyscy inaczej patrzą na mnie aniżeli przedtem, bo mnie bose chłopskie dziecko za «bajbardzo» sobie mieli. Idą tedy za mną i kładą się za moim przykładem w krzaki na samym brzegu lasu. Ledwieśmy chwilkę byli, aż tu słyszymy żałośne wołanie, jakby o pomoc, i patrzymy, bieży jakiś starszy człek bez czapki, po miejsku uczciwie ubrany, zacniejszego stanu, zażywny bardzo; widać ostatniego tchu dobywa z siebie nieboraczek, do lasu dąży pod górę, a nogi mu się plączą i co raz to się potyka, a za nim ledwie na dwoje Zdrowaś Maria dwaj Tatarzy gonią. Widzę, że przepadł biedaczek, bo owo i piechotą dogoniono by go łatwo, tak słabo uciekał, a cóż dopiero na koniu. Był już bardzo blisko lasu; żeby tak był młodszy i brzucha nie miał, może by był dopadł jeszcze do nas i znalazł ratunek w gęstwinie — a tak to już mu Tatar tuż tuż będzie na karku. — O Jezu, o Jezu! O Panno święta! — zawoła nagle koło mnie Urbanek — a to pan Heliasz, pan Heliasz! I pocznie ręce łamać i płakać żałośnie jak dziecko, a nie ustaje wołać: — O Jezu słodki! Pan Heliasz! Ratujcie, ratujcie, o Panno święta! Tatarzy gonią pana Heliasza! Ja na to chwytam łuk mój z ramienia, porywam strzałę, a mierzę okiem, czy mi Tatary pod samo strzelanie się zbliżą, i mówię: — Teraz cicho bądźcie i ani się rusz który! A jak ja zawołam, tedy i wy wołajcie z całej mocy, co gardła starczy: Hu! hu! Hurra! hu! A taki róbcie gwałt i hukanie, jakby nas tu siła razem było! Mam już łuk napięty i patrzę. Ów pan Heliasz, jak go Urbanek nazwał, ledwie jeszcze kilkanaście kroków ubieżał, a Tatarowie już za nim. Widzę, jak jeden z nich łyka, to jest powrózki od kulbaki odtracza i już z konia ma zsiadać, pewno aby związać tego biedaczka. Wymierzę dobrze, z całej mocy łuk napnę, puszczę... Furknęła strzała, aż zaświstało powietrze, a ja krzyknę: — Hajże, hu! — Hajże, hu! Hu, hu! — krzyknęli teraz wszyscy, a takie straszliwe hukanie uczynili, że aż las zagrzmiał za nami, że ono dziw, jak im się gardła od takiego gwałtu nie pozdzierały. Patrzę za moją strzałą i aż mi serce radośnie zabiło. Ugodziłem dobrze Tatara; jak mierzyłem w łeb, tak też nie chybiłem, tylko że strzała nie utkwiła w samej głowie, ale przeszyła mu twarz pod okiem. Chwycił się Tatarzyn za oczy oburącz, jakby ogłuszony, a towarzysz jego podniósł się na koniu i patrzy, skąd ten huk i strzelanie. Nie dałem się długo patrzeć, strzeliłem znowu, a strzała przeszyła mu snadź samą rękę, bo tylko strząsnął łapę i położył się na szyi konia unikając nowej strzały. Ja teraz chwytam za trzecią, ale Tatarowie obaj już uskoczyli i uciekają w pole, że się jeno migają między zbożem, a żaden się nawet nie oglądnie poza siebie. Podźwignął się tymczasem pan Heliasz, oglądnął się, ręce podniósł ku niebu i uklęknął; widoczna rzecz, że za cud sobie miał to wyratowanie. Powstawszy wreście zaczął się piąć w górę do lasu, a kolana się pod nim gięły od przebytego strachu i umęczenia i jeno ciągle pot sobie z łysiny obcierał. Urbanek i ja zbiegliśmy ku niemu, a tak wziąwszy go między siebie, zawiedli aż na polankę w lesie. Nic, biedak, nie mówił, jeno stękał a sapał jako miech kowalski, a usiadłszy na ziemię błędnymi od strachu oczyma na nas patrzył, jakby się połapać chciał, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje. Przyskoczył do niego Urbanek, cały jeszcze łzami ociekły, i począł go całować w obie ręce jakby miłego pana ojca, a głaskać po twarzy, a łysinę mu z potu ocierać, a śmiać się i płakać z radości, że aż się rzewno robiło w sercu na taką poczciwość a wdzięczny umysł tego chłopca. — Panie Heliaszu — woła Urbanek żebyście też wiedzieli, komu za zdrowie i życie dziękować macie po Panu Jezusie i Pannie Świętej — to temu oto pacholikowi! — i wskazuje na mnie. — A jam się z jego łuku naśmiewał! To mówiąc poskoczył Urbanek do mnie i w oba policzki mnie pocałował, a mnie się słodko w duszy zrobiło, że choć jestem jako pies bez pana na świecie, taki biedny i opuszczony, przecież ludzkości doznaję. — A pan Grygier gdzie?— pyta złotniczek oglądając się dokoła. — Widziałem tylko, jak w las zapadł — mówię — chodźmyż go szukać. Weszliśmy w las i poczęliśmy nań wołać i szukać, i między chaszcze zaglądać, i długo było tego szukania, aż nareście wylazł pan Grygier spod gęstej leszczyny i patrzy na nas okrągłymi od strachu oczyma. Nadbiegł i Urbanek i mówi: — Panie Grygier, wielka wiktoria! — Odpędziliśmy Tatarów, wyrwaliśmy im z rąk pana Heliasza, a już prawie był w łykach! Na tę wieść pan Grygier od razu stał się srogim rycerzem; zacznie oczyma przewracać i szabli dobywa. — A czemuż mnie nie wołaliście, chrrry! — woła. — Ukażcie mi ich zaraz, chrrry! — A jak było wołać, kiedyście uciekli schować się w leszczynę — mówi Urbanek. — Jam nie uciekał ani się chował! Zdrzemało mi się trochę, a szkoda, boby byli nie uciekli! — Pewno, żeby byli przed wami nie uciekli — rzecze Urbanek — ale dajmy temu pokój; chodźcież z nami i otwórzcie to wasze duże torbisko, co z wami było na chocimskiej, jeść nam się chce! Jakoż z dobrą chęcią zdjął pan Grygier torbisko, a była w nim cała spiżarnia: gorzałka i chleb, i ser, i jaja warzone. Tedy jedli wszyscy i mnile dali, a czas był, bom z głodu ledwo na nogach się trzymał. — Widzisz, Hanuszu — mówi do mnie na boku Urbanek, a już wiedział, jak się nazywam — ten Grygier Niewczas to bardzo dobra dusza, ludzki i poczciwy, jeno mu się na jednym punkcie coś w głowie popsowało, a to od dwóch lat dopiero. Kiedy królewicz Władysław pod Chocim z wojskiem ciągnął, potrzeba mu było krawców do obozu, a ten Grygier z kilku Lwowskimi krawcami ujednał się także. Tam pod Chocimem w wielkich bywał trwogach i coś mu się w głowie przewróciło. Zajęcze ma serce i przed myszką mizerną by uciekał, ale mu się wżdy zdaje, że na wojnach bywał i Turków gromił. A tak z tym pewnie umrze, bo nikt mu tego już nie wyperswaduje. Tymczasem noc zapadała i nocować trzeba było w lesie, bo tak najbezpieczniej było. Pan Heliasz już dawno usnął, a tylko postękiwał od czasu do czasu, bo pewnie Tatarzy mu się śnili, pan Grygier jeno się kiwał siedzący i nam się też spać bardzo chciało. Ale że, jak to mówią, strzeżonego Pan Bóg strzeże, tedy my, za tą mądrą regułą idąc, straże nocne między sobą poznaczyliśmy i zawsze jeden z nas pięciu młodych miał przez jedną godzinę czuwać. Zasłyszał to Grygier, jako się o to umawialiśmy i ani go odwieść od tego, aby i on do warty należał, a wyciągnąwszy szablę, począł dużymi kroki sam i tam chodzić po polanie, ale nam spać nie dał, zawsze coś mając do zapytania, bo się bał bardzo, aż wreście złotniczek go zluzował i już spokój mieliśmy. Oko proroka 05